


Silent seduction

by Morriggann



Series: Tom Hiddleston smutty one shots [2]
Category: Tom Hiddleston - Fandom
Genre: Dancing, F/M, Seduction, Sex, Silence, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-12
Updated: 2014-08-12
Packaged: 2018-02-12 21:51:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,997
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2125872
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Morriggann/pseuds/Morriggann
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tom encounters a modern day goddess in a nightclub.<br/>This was a challenge given to me by Roguex1979.<br/>I wasn't allowed to write dialogues, it had to be from Tom's POV and she set the basis of the story, hope you enjoy and that I succeeded!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Silent seduction

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Roguex1979](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Roguex1979/gifts).



> ALL RIGHTS RESERVED. The moral right of the author has been asserted. This story is published subject to the condition that it shall not be reproduced or retransmitted in whole or in part in any manner, without the written consent of the copyright holder, and any infringement of this is a violation of copyright law.

It was a muggy night in London, the kind that happened rarely in the summer. The club was packed, the air hot and damp all around the party goers. The beat was loud, the dj was world-renowned and doing a special gig, mixing his music along with club hits. People danced, their sweaty bodies writhing against each other in the dark, only illuminated by multicolored spot lights flashing across the room. There wasn't much space for anything else other than dancing, the two bar sections completely full, just as the sitting tables were.

Tom Hiddleston was sipping on a glass of Jameson, his hand running through his damp hair as he looked over the crowd. He knew most of the people there that night and felt great that he didn't have to play nice movie star to please anyone. Tonight, going out with some friends and his publicist, he was average Joe and nothing more.

He rolled up the sleeves of his white shirt, sweat making it stick to his chest. Once more, he pushed his hair back, his hand rubbing his chin as he scanned the crowd. That's when he saw her.

Dancing alone, or so it seemed, she had her eyes closed, her head back, swaying to the music, completely enthralled by the song. Tom sucked in a breath as he detailed her, noticing her long gracile fingers sliding down her body. She was tall but not as much as him, her hair short, almost styled like a mohawk. He loved that style on women, especially on her since it revealed a slender neck, only graced by a refined necklace. She was wearing a short skirt, seemingly black, her legs on display, and was wearing pumps that revealed a small scribbling on her foot, which Tom couldn't make out from afar, the spotlights revealing it being too intermittent.

When he looked up, she turned around and Tom discovered a backless top, another long tattoo along her spine. He grew curious, as did his cock, wanting to see her from up close. He finished his drink and stood, walking to the railing that circled the dancefloor and leaned on it, studying the woman carefully. From this view, she looked even more beautiful to him, a mortal incarnation of the goddess Aphrodite. Her hips swayed to the beat, unabashed by any shame, like she was seducing a whole crowd of already convinced men. Tom licked his lips as his eyes grazed her neck once more, going down the top of her bouncing breasts that were hidden by the shiny fabric of her crimson red sequined top.

In the speakers, _Faded_ by Zhu started playing and the crowd went wild. Tom saw his goddess smile and open her eyes and immediately, she noticed him staring. She studied him carefully, her mouth slightly agape. Tom wished he knew what she was thinking, as she was too far for them to talk. The woman's tongue grazed her lower lip and again, Tom felt his cock twitch in his trousers. She nodded to him and he didn't hesitate for a second before going down the stairs leading to the dancefloor.

His eyes fixated on hers, he walked like a predator ready to claim the reward of the hunt. Just as he was about to introduce himself, she shook her head, putting a finger over his lips. Tom understood words were not needed and his Aphrodite smiled, snaking her hand behind his neck, as she pulled him closer. Zhu's enticing voice resonated in their ears and Tom wrapped his long arm around his partner, his hand resting on the small of her bare back. He synced to her beat and moved his hips in time with hers. Their gazes locked together, they danced like they were alone in the club, Tom running his free hand along her arm, down her thigh. He told himself that he could take her right there on the floor when she grinded into him, with every beat of the song. He could feel her firm breasts hard on his chest as they bounced and she closed her hand over his, making him pull up her leg onto his hip.

Their bodies still in time with the music, she circled her arm around his shoulders, her pelvis swaying against him. Tom could feel his Aphrodite would be the death of him if she continued this little game, so he pushed back, grinding into her to show her the effect she had on him.

Ayla's _Liebe_ now blared into the speakers and they moved even faster, close together, writhing against each other, almost like they were all alone, while the rest of the crowd exploded into cheers over the choice of song. Tom's goddess leaned a bit forward, her lips running along his jaw and ended up nibbling the crook of his neck, her tongue leaving a wet trace on his salty skin.

Sucking in a breath Tom grabbed the short hair behind her head, pulling her backwards. In her eyes, he saw the same burning lust he felt and smiled, grinding against her once more. She let out a small tinkling laugh and with a nod of her head, she made Tom understand she was asking to go someplace else. She grabbed his hand and made her way through the crowd, never looking back. Tom saw that the long tattoo on her back were entertwined vines that went from her neck to the beginning of her back side. As she stopped to push open the back exit, Tom reached and slid his fingers all the way down her tattoo, provoking a series of tremors, goosebumps and shivers along her skin.

Walking out the door, he followed the woman to an alley and as soon as they were out of sight, she pushed him on the brick wall, her mouth closing in on his. Their tongues fought for dominance and Tom groaned when she pressed her warm body against his. He reached up, his fingers gripping her hair, and he tugged on it, pulling her head back and kissing the base of her neck.

With his tongue, he trailed all the way up to her ear and nibbled on the lobe, coaxing a squeal from her. She reached down, cupping his crotch and massaged him, Tom feeling weak in the knees. She giggled and sighed against him, unfastening the button of his shirt, pressing her hands onto his chest, caressing down to his hard abs. Tom gripped her wrist, not wanting to give her any more power than she already had over him.

He watched his Aphrodite turn her back to him and lean on him, her bare skin writhing on his chest. Tom slid his arms around her waist, his lips nipping her shoulder blade, while he inched up her skirt. She parted her legs, giving Tom access, and he cupped her sex, his fingers fluttering over the fabric of her damp lace thong. Pushing Tom's hand away, she finished bunching up her skirt around her waist and shimmied down her panties.

Looking back at him, she smiled and grazed her hand over his massive bulge, toying with his belt. With a chuckling laugh, Tom unfastened it, popped the button of his dress pants and pulled out his cock, already moist with pre-come. He stroked it slowly, then rubbed the tip over her slit, making his Aphrodite twitch and moan against him. He aligned himself with her entrance, pushed on the small of her back and she leaned down, opening herself up to him. Tom inserted himself slowly up to the hilt, hissing along the way, then gripped her hips.

When he felt her body steady, he leaned back on the wall for support and started moving her hips, making her fuck him on his own terms. The feeling was intense, as she was already dripping, and the sounds their flesh made this stolen moment even more erotic. Tom pushed and pulled her hips faster and faster, burying his cock deep inside of her, and he sensed her tightening around him, quick breathy moans escaping her lips. Letting go of one of her hips, he slipped his hand up on her waist inside her shirt and cupped her breasts, one by one. With each thrust, he pinched her nipples, rolling them between his fingers. With that sweet torture, Tom felt the beautiful goddess in his arms stiffen and heard her scream, her orgasm rushing through her core. He held her tight against him, slowing his thrusts almost to a complete stop, until she breathed normally again.

She laughed softly and stepped forward, making Tom pull out of her. She turned around and found his gaze, a veil of desire in her eyes. She raised her leg and Tom caught it, holding it, his hand gripped under her thigh. Leaning in again, she kissed him roughly, her lips crashing into his and she took him in her hand, his cock still glistening with her juices. She stroked him, gripping tighter and tighter, and Tom hissed, leaning his head back. He longed to talk to her, to tell her how wonderful she felt, how hard she made him but silence was golden.

Positioning her leg along his, mighty Aphrodite thrusted her hips upwards and aligned Tom's cock in her heat again. Tom rammed himself in easily, as she was still drenched from their previous coupling. He angled her leg higher but this time, let her move, her hips thrusting slowly. Their breaths quickened together and she clasped her hand around Tom's neck while he plunged his fingers in her folds, rubbing them slowly. He circled his middle finger around her clit, never touching it. She grunted and tugged on his hair, silently begging for more. Tom smiled and slammed himself inside of her, gripping her thigh, while the pad of his finger lightly tapped on her hardened nub. Her squeals turned into screams, creating a spark within Tom's lower abdomen. His climax was close, he knew it, but he wanted to make her come once more before letting his orgasm wash him over.

The goddess he held in his embrace was one of the most delicious women Tom had ever pleasured and this forced silence, him being usually so volubile, made this even more arousing. His Aphrodite clasped both hands behind his neck and screamed out once more, convulsing around him and milking his cock tight. Tom groaned and slammed himself again and again, thrown into his own orgasm when she climaxed in his arms. He held her tightly, still deep inside of her, burying his face between her breasts.

Their breaths slowed and she pulled away, Tom releasing her leg, slowly putting it down, while she pushed her skirt back to its original place. Her eyes heavy with lust, she pushed herself up and kissed Tom softly, her lips grazing his, then his jaw, only to lick his neck. She whispered something but Tom couldn't make it out. He went to ask but she kissed him again, taking his breath away. She fixed his clothes, buttoning his shirt and shoved his softening cock back into his trousers. Tom took over but by the time he was done, he looked up to see his goddess was gone, escaping into the darkness of night. He slowly made his way back to the club's back door, sneaking in, and climbed the stairs up to his friends' table.

For the the rest of the night, he scanned the crowd, unattentive to his friends' banter, looking for his Aphrodite. He even wondered if he had dreamed her. But as he and his friends left the club, they crossed each other on the sidewalk, her walking left while they were walking right. She smiled shyly, blowing him a kiss and mouthing a thank you. Tom grinned, winking, and watched her walk away, knowing he'd never forget this silent moment spent with a modern day goddess.


End file.
